Mikasa, asalta cunas, Ackerman
by sashazweig
Summary: No era para tanto. Ella solo era mayor que él por un mes, pero los demás no dejaban de molestarlos por eso.


"Alumnos, hoy hablaremos de cosas que no se deben hacer"

Hitch Dreyse, quien alzó la cabeza emocionada al escuchar esto, levanta la mano, mirando y sonriendo con mofa a Mikasa Ackerman, y dice "¿Cómo salir con menores de edad?"

"Marlo…" Eren le susurra a su compañero con peinado de coco, inclinándose hacia este "¿Puedes callarla?"

"¿Eh?" Marlo lo mira con una obvia duda "¿Por qué yo?" Se expresa, no queriendo responsabilizarse de lo que dijo su amiga.

"Bueno, creí que tú y ella…" El castaño trata de decirle, pero, por alguna razón, no puede hallar las palabras adecuadas.

"Lo siento Eren, no te comprendo"

"Olvídalo…" Vuelve a acomodarse en su asiento.

Mikasa, mientras tanto, advertía a Hitch con la mirada. "¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Mikasa!" Enuncia a pesar de la severidad con que la azabache la miraba "No es mi culpa que seas una asalta cunas" Al decir esto, unas pocas personas del aula empezaron a reírse; mientras que las otras decidieron quedarse calladas y no arriesgar su vida.

"Bueno, bueno. Vamos a calmarnos" Intervino Armin haciendo todo lo posible para aligerar el ambiente "No es para tanto. Mikasa es mayor que Eren solo por un mes" El rubio de puso a pensar "Aunque, en realidad, es por mas de un mes…"

El sonido ensordecedor de la mano del profesor Shadis golpear la carpeta, provocó que muchos jóvenes dieran un sobresalto en sus asientos "¿¡A mi que me interesa sus estúpidos problemas amorosos!?" Tomo su tiza y empezó a escribir "Como castigo, escribirán esto cien veces"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y entonces Connie empezó a cantar _Rap God_ …"

"¡Hey!" Connie interrumpe la historia de Sasha para señalar a un Arcade "¿Entramos? ¡Tiempo que no vamos!"

Cuando el grupo ya estaba en el establecimiento se les acercó un señor "Bienvenidos al Arcade de Roger. Si les interesa, también tengo un Paintball a pocas calles de aquí" El hombre les recomendó unos juegos, a los cuales los amigos probaron una de las sugerencias.

"¡Kirstein! ¡Apuesto que puedo patear tu trasero en _Mortal Kombat!"_ Connie retó mientras corría hacia la maquina.

"¡Ya quisieras, Krilin!" Jean va con el joven rapado.

"¡Eh!" Sasha los sigue "¡Yo también quiero jugar!" Una vez en la selección de personajes, Sasha comentó algo que hizo enfadar a Connie "¡Pido a Elsa!"

"¡Se llama Sub-Zero!" Corrigió el joven.

"¡Oh!" Armin se acerca hacia una consola "Este juego me gusta" El susodicho juego contenía diversos ejercicios matemáticos, que Armin, sin duda, estaba interesado en resolver.

En cambio a Mikasa y Eren no les llamó mucho la atención "¡Mikasa!" El castaño llamaba a su novia desde una máquina, con una sonrisa en su cara "¿Jugamos?" La joven le sonrió suavemente como respuesta y se puso a su lado. Eren saca su billetera y al ver que solo tenia billetes, nada de monedas, Mikasa sacó la suya.

"¡WOOO!" Se escucharon unos gritos burlones desde fuera del lugar. Eran compañeros de la escuela del grupo. Luego empezaron a cantar mirando al castaño "A mi me gustan mayores…" Pero no terminaron la canción porque Eren les tiró un zapato. Esto hizo que los muchachos empezaran a reírse, sin embargo Mikasa se acercó a los chicos, con una estricta mirada, y recién ahí empezaron a correr.

"¡Hey, Eren!" Jean clamó "¡Ese era mi zapato!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Cual veremos?" Connie pregunta mientras mira hacia la cartelera "Que no sea como la otra vez, que queríamos ver _Spider-man_ y acabamos viendo _Mi villano favorito"_

"Te gustó y lo sabes" Le recordó Sasha

"Es cierto" Decía Jean "Incluso fuimos a ver la secuela por ti"

"¡Maldición!" Eren se acerca al grupo, aparentemente furioso, junto con Mikasa, que también parecía estar molesta.

"No valió la pena" Decía la azabache seriamente "No valió la pena ni cinco minutos"

Connie abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar esto para luego mirar con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa a Eren "¿En serio, Jaeger? ¿Tan poco? Creí que durarías mas"

"¿De qué hablas Connie?" Preguntó Eren confundido por la insinuación de su amigo. "No importa…"

"¿Qué pasó, Eren?" Indagaba Armin

"Estábamos en la sala de comida haciendo la fila" Explicaba Mikasa "Una chica de la escuela labora ahí, ni bien me vio me llamó asalta cunas…"

Connie se empezó a reír, a lo cual Eren lo reprochó "¿¡De que lado estas!?" Luego suspiró exasperado "¿Cuándo dejaran de jodernos?"

"Supongo que cuando cumplas dieciocho"

"Pero" Decía Mikasa "Su cumpleaños es en marzo… espero que no tengamos que esperar hasta entonces"

"¡Chicos!" Jean se aproxima con boletos en manos "¡Ya se que veremos!... ¡La cabaña de la muerte! ¡Dicen que es buena!"

"¡Hey, Eren!" El joven rapado llama al castaño "¿Tienes suficiente edad para ver esto sin que te acompañe Mikasa?"

Mikasa y Eren responden dándole una mirada asesina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Eso fue divertido!" Manifestó una alegre Sasha levantando ambos brazos desde el asiento trasero del coche de Jean "Sobre todo cuando Connie empezó a llorar"

"Se murió el perro de la familia ¿Qué querías que hiciera?"

"¿Por qué se empezaron a reír a mitad de la película?" Cuestionaba Armin desde el asiento del copiloto.

"La protagonista se paraba cayendo a cada rato" Recordó Sasha "Creo que hasta se tropezó con unas piedritas"

"Eren, Mikasa ¿Qué les pareció a película?"

"Bien, las criticas no mentían, es buena" Respondió Mikasa

"¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?" Le preguntó su amiga

"Bueno…" Empezó a sonrojarse no sabiendo que responder

"La parte donde yo la beso" Termina la frase Mikasa haciendo que los demás en el coche empezaran a reírse y, también, que Mikasa ocultara su rubor en el cuello de Eren. Pero la diversión fue interrumpida por luces rojas azules y, algo molestas, sirenas. "No molestes ¿La policía?"

"¡Vienen por mi!" Exclama Armin aterrado

"¿¡Que!?"

"¡Nada!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jean ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu licencia de conducir expiró" Pregunta Armin una vez en la comisaria

Jean estaba a punto de responder, pero la estricta voz del oficial lo interrumpe "¡Tú! ¡El calvo!" Apunta a Connie

"¿Si?"

El agente empieza a sonreír "¿Que no eres el chico que intentó cantar _Rap God"_

"Sí soy…" Se detiene a discurrir "Espera ¿Cómo sabe de eso?"

"¿Bromeas? El video está en _Youtube"_

"¡Jean!" Le grita al más alto "¡Te dije que no lo subieras!"

"Bueno, bueno. Escuchen" Se pone de pie, dejando su escritorio atrás "No hicieron algo tan grave" Mira a Jean "Solo encárgate de renovar tu licencia, hijo" Jean asiente mientras el oficial vuelve a su asiento y empieza a leer unos documentos en voz alta "Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Sasha Blouse, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein y Connie Springer. Pueden irse" Los jóvenes saltan de alegría y, en medio de la euforia, Eren y Mikasa se besan "¡HEY!" Grita el oficial asustando a los demás.

"¿Qué pasa, señor?"

"Mikasa Ackerman, quedas arrestada"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la azabache asombrada "¿Por qué?"

"Por besar a un menor de edad"

"No mames…" Susurró Sasha

"Espera" Eren se pone entre el oficial y su novia "¡No pueden llevarla!"

"¿Acaso tu también quieres ir a la cárcel, hijo? ¡Por que hay espacio!"

"Eren, espera" La chica lo mira preocupada "No es necesario"

"Demasiado tarde" Dijo el oficial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jean, Sasha y Connie ya se fueron. Solo estoy yo" Armin les decía a sus dos mejores amigos que se encontraban en celdas separadas "No se preocupen, ya llamé a Levi"

"No puede ser…" Exhala la joven

"Sí puede ser" Levi, quien acababa de llegar, se coloca entre medio de las celdas "Mocoso" Mira a Eren "Por tu culpa mi hermana tuvo que estar en esta celda de mierda"

"L- lo siento mucho señor Ackerman" Dijo evidentemente asustado

"Eren, no es tu culpa" La azabache trata de tranquilizarlo

"Mikasa…" El pelinegro empieza a hablar "¿Con que seduciendo menores? ¿Eh?"

"No me molestes Levi"

"Como sea…"

El oficial, que anteriormente los había puesto en las celdas, es el mismo que los saca de estas.

Cuando estaban en el coche del Ackerman mayor, Levi no pudo evitar volver a molestar a su hermanita "Mikasa" Mira en el espejo retrovisor "No sabía que eras asalta cunas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A: Gracias por leer mi historia :3**

 **Lamento si hay errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales.**


End file.
